


Foursome, Voresome

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [14]
Category: Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Vore, Cum Inflation, Digestion, Felching, Foursome, Gay Sex, Incest Play, M/M, Male Prey, Multi, Open Ending, Oral Sex, Rimming, Soft Oral Vore, Trans Character, cum transformation, male pred, male to female crossdressing, multiple prey, trans female prey, unwilling prey, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a vore club, a man meets two people who want to be slurped down his cock, churned into cum and pumped into his boyfriend's guts.<br/>That means cock vore, cum transformation, cum inflation through anal sex and soft oral vore at the end.<br/>There is also a transgender character as prey and incest play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foursome, Voresome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikoVampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoVampire/gifts), [please stop pestering me for a fic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=please+stop+pestering+me+for+a+fic).



> 1\. Hazel is biologically male, but wears feminine hair and clothes and uses feminine words to call herself (she, her, herself, girlfriend, sister). Picture a skinny petite boy who sees himself as a girl with a dick but no pussy or breasts.  
> 2\. Hazel and Peter aren't related to each other and certainly not siblings or twins. However they like to pretend. They have also been best friends most of their lives.

I am at a gay vore bar with my boyfriend Charlie when a slender, petite youth with green hair approaches us.

"Excuse me, sir, would you be kind enough to offer me and my girlfriend a place in your balls for the night?"

"I have a boyfriend", I point to Charlie.

"Oh, I don't mind", Charlie points out. "So long as in the end, you end up shooting them into me."

"Would you like that? Me blowing up your cute little belly with a post-vore load till you look like you ate someone yourself, filling your tasty body up with thick cream until you can't even move, can't lift your cramping, overfilled belly, just lie there all sweet and ready to eat?"

"Oh yes. Fuck me, fill me, eat me - I'm yours."

We end up taking them both to our apartment.

The girlfriend, Hazel, is a bony and flat-chested, with a long hair dyed cherry red. She wears a flowery knee-lenght dress, and lot of jewelery. Beneath those, she's wearing pink panties and no bra, and has tiny pierced nipples and small, erect dick with a pink head. She drops to her knees between my legs, slurping at my cock like it's the only thing that can nourish her. Peter, the boy, kneels with his legs spread around Hazel. He's around her size, and could be her twin except for the difference in hair length and colour. He asks for the lube and, once he receives it, burries his fingers in Hazel's ass and his face in my balls.

"That's it, baby sister", he mutters between licking and nuzzling. "Take it, let me fuck your sweet ass."

Charlie sits down next to me, content to make out with me while I'm jerking his cock.

Ever so soon, Peter pulls Hazel back onto his dick, seating her in his lap. She moans as he boottoms out, her pink little cock jerking and dripping a fat glob of glistening precum.

"Fuck, yeah", she whispers, half out of it. "Fuck my slutty whore ass hard, brother."

Peter fucks into her, teasing her nipples and fondling her hairless balls, whispering nonsense into her ear.

"So tight, sister. You were made for me to get off. Can't wait to fill you up with my cum."

Soon, Hazel moans her orgazm, long and low and guttual, ropes of slick pearly cum shooting out of her dick, all over her chest and mine. I am almost impressed by the volume. Peter grunts into the crook of her neck as his own orgasm is milked from him by her frantically clenching asshole. Then, he gently turns her around to clean the cum from her cock and chest.

At that moment, a tingling sensation spreads through my lower belly, a sure sigh that my cock is ready to swallow someone. The head spreads impossibly wide, engulfing Hazel's head with ease. She doesn't seem bothered by it, moaning into the inner lining of my cock while Peter licks cum from her ribs. Her skinny shoulders come next, the stretch of my piss slit as intense as usual, uncomfortable and orgasmic at the same time. By the time I can focus again, my cock is up to her nipples, the piercings rubbing the inner lining pleasantly, while Peter holds up her hips, head between her spread legs, gently licking his own spunk from his ass. A ripple of my cock's inner muscles, not unlike the peristaltic motion seen in a throat, pulls Hazel further down my shaft, her pleased sighs echoing though my groin as her skinny waist and concave belly slide in easily. I have once heard someone compare being swallowed by a cock to a tight, hot, wet full body massage, and, judging by Hazel's wriggling and the sounds coming from her, she is very much finding the comparison accurate. As my giant, ravenous cockhead engulfs Hazel's hips and ass, I realise that Peter's hands have also been trapped inside. It doesn't matter all that much to me - I was going to stuff him in my nuts anyway.

The boy doesn't seem to mind either. As my dick slurps up Hazel's pale, toned thighs, he tucks his head between them to be gulped down as well. This eases the swallowing process, and I hardly feel his shoulders entering my slit.

What I do feel is Hazel's head and shoulders as they drop into my nut sack, stretching it out obscenely. The shape of her body is visible through the skin, a human-sized, human-shaped lump. As my cock gulps down her feet together with Peter's waist she starts to curl in on herself, adopting a foetal position with her "brother" 's head between her thighs.

Peter's legs go in easily, my snake slurping them up like noodles as it squeezes the rest of his body into my nut sack with Hazel. All too soon, all that's left of the two little cock snacks is a lump in my balls, sized and shaped like two petite people curled around each other. With Charlie's help I drag myself onto the bed, legs spread and curled up to accomodate the my huge nuts. I can feel my prey wriggling and adjusting inside, hear the whispers of "Your turn to fuck me, sister." and "This feels like a bag of lube. A tight, fleshy, pulsing bag filled with the best, silkiest lube ever." I can only admire the stamina of the pair.

 

Gradually, the lumps in my nuts soften and round out but do not stop wriggling and thrusting. I can only guess that my prey went on fucking even as they were converted into cum, a goopy, semi-liquid consistency allowing them to spread open wider and reach deeper into each other's bodies. Eventually, they fall still, leaving my nuts a pair of heavy, liquid-filled orbs. They must be around two feet in diameter each. Charlie has that hungry, mischievious look in his eyes as he prepares himself and paints a thick coating of lube all over my dick. His tight, slick asshole is heaven as it slides down over my shaft. I grip his hips, guiding him up and down as he bounces and clenches and bears down, trying his best to make me shoot my enormous load straight into his bowels. It doesn't take him long. Soon, my giant full nuts twitch, expelling the first jets of cum deep into him. It is thick and gooey, the spurts long and strong and voluminous with barely a break between. Charlie must feel like someone shoved a hose up his ass but he doesn't complain. Indeed, as I watch he moans in pleasure and shoots off all over me, his load negligible compared to mine. As his orgasm finishes, mine is still going strong, my dick pumping him full of cum that used to be people. I watch with satisfaction how his belly expands, from flat and soft, through a rapidly growing bump that reminds me of a fast forward video of a pregnancy to a large, taut orb about as big as he is. The sensation of having his belly inflated with my spunk triggers Charlie's second orgasm, seconds after the first, and he cries his pleasure out hoarsely as he comes dry. Finally, the torrent of thick, gloopy semen subsides. My balls are back to normal size, my boyfriend looks pregnat with an adult and I am starting to feel quite hungry from the exertion. Charlie, soft, pretty, cream-stuffed Charlie has never looked so delicious. I grab my dazed-looking boyfriend by his sides and lift him off my cock. The cum in his guts is thick enough that it almost doesn't leak out. I open my mouth wide and stuff my boyfriend's head into it. He is frozen still with surprise as I start swallowing him, his head stretching my throat into a bulge shaped like his face. It takes a bit of manoeuvring for me to wedge his shoulders into my ravenous maw but once they are in, Charlie's chest and arms slide in smoothly. My thoat stretches with ease to accomodate them, a powerful peristaltic motion dragging Charlie's body ever downward. I shift my grip to his legs, and hold him above my head to let gravity ease his descent. It is at that point that he starts to struggle, wriggling frantically and yelling inside my throat and kicking to dislodge my hands from his legs. This doesn't help. My jaws stretch unnaturally wide around his giant cum-filled belly as the powerful muscles of my gullet ripple around him, each gargantual swallow pushing my boyfriend a few inches further towards being tucked away in my stomach and digested. My tongue snakes out between my lips to taste my boyfriend's huge, inflated gut and I moan at the creamy, salty flavour of his flesh, then swallow, sliding my cum-filled treat deeper down mu throat. This brings his hips into my mouth and my tongue level with his crotch. I take advantage of the muscle's giant length and flexibility to slide it between Charlie's legs, tasting his spent cock and balls before slipping into his cum-filled asshole. It's loose from being fucked so recently, slick with the thick, gooey spunk. It's easy to thrust my tongue in and out, twist it around in an effort to lick out as much of the tasty cock cream as possible. And it is tasty. Being made from such young people, carefree and full of lust, has made it taste light and sweet; having two people condensed into one load gave it a creamy thickness. Charlie is still struggling as I suck my load from his hole but the dual stimulation of having his ass fucked deep by a soft, slimy wet tongue and his junk rubbed by the flat surface of the same tongue proves too hard to resist. His cock fills out, poking into my tongue, and his motion changes from trying to break free to desperate thrusts against my tongue.

Soon, he comes, the delicious flavour of his cum spilling all over my tongue. I nurse his spent body a bit longer, enjoying the taste, then, with a mighty gulp, send his tasty rump down my throat. His legs follow, pulled down my esophagus the rest of his body. A couple more squeezes force his entire body into my stomach.

I burp, getting rid of the excess air in my stomach. My belly is easily bigger than me now, looking ridiculous next to my slender, pale frame. Charlie's visible through the skin, curled up around his own giant gut and struggling. But not for long. Soon, my powerful digestive enzymes melt his soft young flesh into a thick, nutricious liquid not unlike a soup. Cream of boyfriend and cum - yummy.

 


End file.
